Red Dragon Slime?
by Alpine992
Summary: Dying in the park had never been how Issei planned to die. But it was, his girlfriend Yuuma killed him, now he's nothing more than a Slime in another world. Like hell that's going to stop him from achieving his Dream of being the Harem King, he'll just do it here in this world as a Slime! He just needs to figure out how to be a Slime first. Issei/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

"_Am I really going to die like this? Alone and pathetic and a giant virgin?"_ Issei's first thoughts as he lay dying was that he was a virgin, how if he knew that this was his last day he would have done anything to lose his V-card before now. Who was he kidding, he had tried before now and it was all for naught. "_To be honest, I know I've lived a crappy life. Next time around I'm going to try really hard to be a better person."_ He vowed that upon awakening in his next life, he would do everything in his power to lose his virginity so that he wouldn't die a virgin again.

**[Confirmation Complete. Acquiring skill [Predator]… Successful]**

Crimson red covered his hand. Blood. His Blood. His hand began to tremble as his body started to go into shock. What kind of messed up way to die was this? Here he was, gaping hole in his chest. Courtesy of his girlfriend, or should he call her his former girlfriend now? She had stabbed him after all. It hurt so much.

**[Confirmation complete. Acquiring [Pain Invalidation]… Successful]**

Weird thing was, that wasn't the weirdest thing about her. She may have stabbed him, and sure she was a bitch for doing so, but she had stabbed him with some mysterious spear of crimson light.

**[Confirmation complete. Acquiring [Piercing Resistance]… Successful. Acquiring [Physical Damage Resistance]… Successful. Acquiring [Holy Magic Resistance]… Successful]**

Right after growing a pair of black wings. Now that he thought about it, they weren't devil wings as he originally first thought upon seeing them. They were more angelic than anything, however they had been pitch black, not pure white as one would expect from an angel.

Even though here he lay in a pool of his own blood, which continued to grow with each passing moment as he bled out. This sucked, how much blood could a human lose before they died?

**[Confirmation Complete. Making a body that doesn't require blood… Successful]**

Whatever the hell that voice was it needed to piss off, he was trying to have his last thoughts here! Now where was he… oh right, even though his ridiculously cute girlfriend had stabbed him, he couldn't come to hate Yuuma. The time that they spent with each other was quite frankly some of the best days of his life. It may have been short lived, but he loved Yuuma Amano. His first and considering his current predicament, his last love.

"Shit." Issei gasped out, his hand collapsing down to his side splattering in blood pool around him. His chest burned as it heaved trying to take in air but with his current punctured lung, that wasn't going to happen.

**[Confirmation complete. Acquiring [Heat Resistance]… Successful]**

Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, he didn't want to die, there was so much he wanted to do. Everything hurt so much, he just wanted the pain to stop. The burning in his chest stopped any his body began to feel cold.

**[Confirmation complete. Acquiring [Pain Invalidation]… Successful. Confirmation Complete. Acquired [Cold Resistance]… Successful. Because of the acquisition of both [Heat Resistance] and [Cold Resistance], the skill will evolve into [Thermal Change Resistance]]**

Maybe dying young would be a blessing for Issei? It meant that he wouldn't grow into a Magician at the age of 30 or a Sage as a virgin at the age of 40. Knowing how his luck had planned out for him in his 17 years, he no doubt end up as a great Sage, so dying now was probably saving him a lifetime of disappointment.

**[Confirmed. Acquiring Extra Skill [Sage]…. Success. Continuing, evolving Extra Skill [Sage] into Unique Skill [Great Sage]…. Success]**

Issei grimaced as he looked up at the afternoon sky above and as the remainder of his strength began to leave him and his vision began to darken, for a split second he thought he saw a crimson light and for figure of a woman appear with wings. Had Yuuma come back for him? Then his mind went dark as his consciousness left him.

* * *

The young devil heiress stepped from the magic circle, slightly bewildered at the sudden summoning. She herself, was rarely summoned out of the blue like this. She turned finding herself in a familiar park and the scent of blood was thick in the air. It didn't take her long to locate the source.

Rias Gremory didn't know Issei Hyoudou, not personally but his reputation was known throughout Kuoh Academy. Walking to his side, a small frown on her face as she felt the lingering traces of tainted Holy Magic as she knelt down beside him.

"A Fallen Angel did this." She mused to herself placing a hand over the gaping wound, feeling the remnants of the spear of light that had preicer his chest. Taking in Issei's face, his eyes closed the last remnants of life about to leave him. He had no idea why this had even happened to him. What had the Fallen Angels seen that made them want to kill him?

Focusing deeply on him, searching through his body with magic her eyes widened at the trace of a Sacred Gear. She didn't know it's power but the Fallen Angels were cautious enough to kill him over it.

Summoning her evil pieces she looked them over, not seeing any purpose for the bishop, knight or rook she sought out her pawns. However, her eyes widened, before she could even begin to use her pawns to reincarnate him something began to happen. She had no way to explain it as Issei's body glowed an ethereal green colour as his body became more and more engulfed in light. Rushing to his side, she felt an unnatural force surrounding him.

Then just as soon as it came it was gone, completely confused by the strange event, she went to press the first pawn into Issei… only for his body to reject it. Again and again she tried but the evil piece was rejected.

"_Why is this happening?"_ Rias asked, astonished. "_Even if he's been dead for a short while, the Evil Piece should still work."_ But no matter what she tried, there was no longer a soul in Issei's body to revive.

* * *

Issei felt odd as he started to become self aware once more. His eyes wouldn't open and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. Most definitely something was wrong. The last memory he had was of who he assumed was Yuma coming back for him. Focusing on the now he tried to open his eyes again, but nothing however he could make things out, blurry shapes even without his sight.

The shape being that of something extremely common. Deciding a closer inspection was needed he moved forward, however it was strange he didn't have the feeling of movement but he knew he was closer to it. A rock? He found a rock? With its shape he was really hoping for something more soft and bouncy and generally connected to a woman's chest.

"_Gah! Boobs are not what I need to be thinking about right now! I need to figure out where the hell I am!" _He declared mentally as he began to move around a bit more until he felt the slightest bit of resistance in the direction he had before it vanished and he felt something… inside of him? Feeling the strange texture now inside of him, as weird as it was he could make out it's distinct shape. "_A plant?" _Only after a few moments of coming to terms that there was a plant inside of him, he didn't want to know how it got inside of him, it began to dissolve and after a few moments it was completely gone.

It was such a weird feeling to have the plant dissolve within him, yet a strange sense of it felt refreshing. But Issei was acutely aware of something. Human beings, could not absorb plants and just dissolve them. He wasn't the brightest student in Kuoh Academy but he was smart enough to get in to the Private School so give him some credit. Continuing his trek through the hazy blur of the unknown he began to become more aware of his body, or more so the lack of his human body and his new current predicament.

_"I feel... bouncy."_ The former teen began to analyse himself while bouncing up and down, jumping from spot to spot. _"Definitely bouncy, stretchy even?"_ He noted as he swayed his body getting a resounding jiggle in return, ah it reminded him of boobs. Maybe that's why it was so calming. _"As for my actual appearance..."_ He began to try and process the answer that he knew was to be true. _"I'm a slime!"_ He was ecstatic! Indeed, Issei Hyoudou had turned into a small red slime with a green center.

Instantly his mind was filled with so many wondrous images of his time in the internet with Slime in the search engine. He was also reminded of the latest episode of Kaben Rider Pinky, where the actress of the series, Momo Momozono had been attacked by a green slime. Just recalling it, made him want to try it out for himself! Oh all the perverted things he could do to a girl as a Slime!

"_No! Gah! While it'd be awesome I've got to figure this out first!" _He mentally shouted pushing the vivid images away, if he got the chance later he'd do it but for now he needed to figure out what was happening and how he could survive to do those awesome lewd things. "_First things first… got to find a way out of this cave… is it a cave? No idea, but it's probably best to find the exit to the... maybe cave."_

So Issei began to move, eating grass as he went along figuring there was no point not to… in retrospect there was no point to do it either, but it filled in some of the boredom. Honestly, it felt like a lifetime, having very minimal sight, only picking up small visuals of things before having to determine himself of what they actually were.

He had no idea how long he searched for an exit before finally giving up and deciding to focus on something else to fill in the boredom. With his limited sight he could barely make out small objects let alone find an exit, if there even was one.

"_Another one bites the dust!"_ he hummed or at least he thought he hummed, he couldn't very well make sounds… he was in his head. "_Another one bites… I know that those are the lyrics… and all, but they just disintegrate in my body." _He would have frowned if he would be able to do so. How many pointless conversations had he had with himself now? He might be going insane due to boredom and isolation and when was the last time he saw boobs! He couldn't even tell how long he had been here! It wasn't a short while he knew that! He was starting to have withdrawls, it was a good thing he didn't need sleep otherwise he'd never want to wake up, for dreams would only be filled with the chests of women.

"_What the point of all of this… all those light novels and anime made the whole, reincarnated thing a whole awesome thing! Harems and babes as far as the eye can see, godly power for no reason! Come on! Why did I get the ass end of all that!"_ He cried as he absorbed another plant, almost by habit now."_Why the hell am I even doing this? Am I collecting them? Where would they even be?"_

**[Answer.]** The sudden female voice made him jump in fright as he quickly looked around but nothing. **[It is stored in the stomach of your unique skill: Predator.]** The voice finished its answer. Issei hesitated for a moment, coming to recognise the voice that had been present during his last thoughts after Yuuma stabbing him.

"_Who or what are you?" _Issei asked. He figured that there was too much of a coincidence for it to suddenly pop up now, not to be something of importance.

**[Answer- This is an effect of the Unique Skill [Great Sage]. For the sake of quickly utilizing your skills, a response function has been added]**

"_Finally! Now we're getting somewhere." _Issei mused, so this definitely would be like one of the numbers Isekai tropes out there, he had skills and he had been reincarnated as a slime. But where the hell were the babes that undoubtedly fell head over heels at first sight! Who the hell, apart from a pervert, would do it with a slime!? "_Focus!"_ Shaking his body he pondered on what the voice had said.

"_Skills, which means it's game like right? Predator and Great Sage." _He mused. "_Uh… lady voice, whoever you are. Explain Predator."_

**[Predator explanation:**

**Predation: To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic.**

**Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.**

**Stomach: The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.**

**Mimicry: Replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target.**

**Isolation: Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy.**

**These are the abilities of the unique Skill, Predator]**

"_Wait isn't that seriously overpowered for a mob monster like a slime!?" _His slime body trembled in excitement somewhat, since wasting so much time since awakening as a Slime he was finally getting somewhere and he was now discovering that he was probably the most badass slime in the history of slimes. Slimes from all over would bow down before him and all the lady slimes would beg to be with him... was there even such a thing as a lady slime?

**[Inquiry: Would you like to analyse the flowers in your storage?]** Issei stopped his train of thought, was this lady voice trying to get him to focus?

"_Yes, do that…"_ He replied sheepishly.

**[Analysis has been completed:**

**Hipokte Grass: Used to create ointment. Only grows in areas with abundant magic essence.**

**If grass's sap is combined with magic essence, a restorative medicine can be created.**

**If the grass is ground up and combined with magic essence, an ointment to stop bleeding can be created.]**

"_Man, who thought all that grass would be kickass healing herbs." _Issei mused before deciding to test out this Great Sage Skill. "_Hey, how long has it been since I woke up as a Slime?"_

**[Answer: 90 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes, and 52 seconds.]**

The moment the answer was given, Issei felt defeated on a whole new level. Ninety days, equivalent to three months. This was insane and he hadn't slept a wink at all and hadn't eaten a bite, apparently he wasn't eating the grass. But he didn't let it get to him, this was his life now and he wasn't about to get beat down before it truly began. Issei Hyoudou was no quitter, he had a virginity to lose.

"_Do I have any other skills?"_

**[Answer: Yes, one skill.]**

"_Oh, oh what is it!?"_

**[Answer: Unique Skill: Boost.]** Issei had to think back for a moment, he didn't recall that skill being blasted out what he was doing like Predator and Great Sage… so what was it? **[Error: Unknown Skill's abilities. Suggestion: [Predator]'s Analyze can be chained together with [Great Sage]'s Parallel Calculation to analyze, need to enable it? YES/NO]**

_[Better than not knowing, Yes.]_

**[Analyse in progress.]**

"_While you do that I'm going to find something to do, let me know when it's done!"_

* * *

As time passed, Issei began to eat more and more grass, he figured why not they were valuable as a healing medicine and he found out from Great Sage that he could make the healing potion within himself. But he also had another dish on the menu, Magistone ore. He consumed every one he saw or could find. Figuring the more the better and he seemed to have an unreachable limit to the amount he could store within his predator skill.

Then his first hurdle as a slime came full force. Issei's body suddenly felt heavy and suddenly felt light….. It fell into a very unstable state. At first he panicked, what else was he to do? Blind with minimal sight and now all these strange things were happening all at once, it was like puberty all over again!

"_Wait, is this… water?"_

During the ninety days since awakening as a slime he had never come into contact with any body of water, the feeling wasn't anything like it was as a human. His entire body wasn't a solid, it was a liquid gel like substance. So to feel water all around was just weird.

Issei could feel his body continuously sinking without any hesitance or stopping and since he had no boyance he wasn't going to float back to the surface anytime soon.

What Issei soon came to realise was that he wasn't going to drown at the bottom of the lake. Considering that he'd been under here for a considerable amount of time already with no shortage of breath… not that he was breathing to begin with he discovered.

"_Well.. a life in a puddle of water doesn't seem fantastic… unless there's some smoking hot mermaids down here! Not that I can see them anyway." _His vision since falling into the water had just worsened. "_Gotta be a way to get back to the surface."_ Issei tried to blow but only ended up sucking water into his body, and then it clicked. If he could use some kind of propulsion… "_No harm in trying."_

Issei began to use his Predator ability and swallowed mass amounts of water, filling only ten percent of his stomach sack and then released it all at once. Probably should have done it in small increments… His body was jettisoned through the water at high speeds. He breached the surface, the speed didn't lesson as his body voided all of the water he had swallowed and skimmed him across the water's surface.

"_GAHHHHHH."_

**[Acquired Skill: Hydraulic Propulsion]**

The moment he was gifted the new skill, his body crashed into something hard object and bounced back. He had fully been expecting severe pain to shoot through his body, thinking he was going to experience the same pain as he had with being stabbed but there was nothing, no pain and in truth he didn't feel anything.

**[Answer. Since [Pain Invalidation] was acquired, feelings of pain were completely blocked. Also according to [Physical Damage Resistance], the damaged was reduced. The current bodily damage is ten percent, [Slime]'s intrinsic skill [Self Regeneration] was activated. Enable the Unique Skill [Predator]'s support effects? YES/NO]**

"_No pain is good, but it also doesn't really allow me to tell my own physical limits."_ Deciding to activate the support effects, he immediately felt the part of his body that had been cut away return to its natural state making him whole again. "_Probably best I be a bit more careful."_

"Can you hear me small one?" the voice was loud and booming, it filled him with a sense of dread. "Can you hear me, small one?" It repeated as Issei tried to look around, but nothing.

"_Probably just another voice in my head... I'm already talking with one of them, maybe it's best I don't encourage my schizophrenia."_

"Oi! You should be able to hear? Hurry up and answer me already!" Issei whirled again, this time he didn't think it was in his head. Whoever was speaking was an actual physical being. First contact!

"_I'm a freaking slime what do you expect!? I can't hum let alone talk! Ya Jackass!"_

"Hoho. You actually dare to call me such. You really have some guts! And I had thought that I shouldn't be rude to a guest which I haven't had in a long time, but it seems that you have a death wish!"

"_Eh you can hear my thoughts!?"_ Issei began to panic slightly. Years upon years of groveling as a pervert might come in handy here! "_Sorry! I didn't know how to reply, and I only randomly spoke out the thoughts in my heart just now. I'm really sorry! By the way, I'm in a state whereby I can't see anything, not even your appearance."_

"This is telepathy." He spoke again. "But, it seems you're also blind to your surroundings."

"_Yeah, just keep rubbing it in."_ Issei mumbled.

"Small one, I will give you sight."

_"Seriously you can do that?!"_ The teen was excited, for one reason only. The biggest downfall of being blind was the fact of never being able to see boobs again.

"Correct, but there are conditions."

_"Whatever they are I'll do it!? Let me see again!"_

"Let me tell you them first!" The being roared before seemingly clearing his throat as Issei went stiff at the power behind the voice, whatever the hell the thing was, it was strong. "Eh hem. One, You must not fear me when you see me, and two you must come back and talk to me." Silence reigned for a few seconds before Issei spoke.

_"That's seriously it? That's all you want? Not to be scared and come see you from time to time?"_ Issei inquired, seemed like an easy enough deal to him.

"You see, I was sealed here three hundred years ago, and since then I've been unbearably alone and bored." The being stated.

"_When was the last time you saw boobs, here I am just ninety days in and I'm going insane, you must be livid. I think I'd cry if I didn't see boobs for hundred years."_

"Bo-Boobs! I have no interest in such things!" He roared and Issei smirked to himself, he knew when someone was in denial. No matter what, boobs were always on the mind! "N-Now that we have that out of the way, let me explain on how you can see."

"_Tch, and finally when I had someone I could talk to about boobs. Alright! Tell me how I can see boobs again!" _There was a few moments of silence causing Issei to sweat slightly_. "It's fine if you give me sight! I promise I won't do anything to the first pair of boobs I see!" _Issei promised as another few moments passed before a heavy sigh was his response.

"Very well. There is something called Magic Perception; it allows you to perceive the surrounding magic essence."

"_Magic Essence?"_

**[Answer: The world is covered with Magic Essence. For example, the body of a Slime can move because it absorbs magic essence.]**

"If you are able to perceive the flow of magic essence outside of your body, then you'll get the skill. With that, you will be able to see and hear."

"_Right you're talking through telepathy right now."_

"Correct." The boob denialist responded. "Give it a try." Issei concentrated as best he could, reaching out with every sense that he possessed before he felt something, the shimmer before a rainbow like aura filled his vision.

**[Extra Skill: Magic Perception acquired.]** Great Sage announced. **[In order to organize large amounts of information, suggest activating Great Sage skill at the same time] **Great Sage suggested. **[Activate [Magic Perception] [Yes/No]**

"_Yes!" _Instantly Isses's world became a light with a large range of imagery, he had to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't activated the Great Sage skill alongside it, probably one nasty headache. From the rocks, to the grass, even the lake he figured he propelled from. Everything was crystal clear, even better than his former eyesight as a human. He could even hear the drops of water from the top of the cave, he had both sight and hearing back!

"Well, how is it?"

_"It's totally awesome!"_ Issei turned to the being that had 'given' him sight. Now Issei couldn't very well called anything more than a pervert, in that sense some would call him stupidly brave for peeking at the girls of the Kendo Club knowing full well the repercussions of such a thing. But right now, he was really glad that Slime's didn't need to go to the bathroom, otherwise he would have just crapped himself.

For looming over the petite red slime was a massive, intimidating dragon; this was who he'd been talking too this entire time. Oh God, he had called a Dragon a jackass! His scales gleamed like black steel, flexible, and durable, like the scales of a fish. Issei was completely speechless. Sure, over the ninety days that he had become a slime he had figured that this was some Fantasy world with all manners of creatures, he was a slime after all. But he didn't think he'd meet a damn dragon right off the bat!

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the only Storm Dragon Veldora!" He roared, god Issei had totally called this guy a pervert! "I am of the four 'Dragon Kind' of this world! Fuuu-hahahaha!" Issei was little more than a puddle of red with a green tinge. "Mmm? What's this? Didn't I tell you not to get scared upon seeing me?"

_"O-of course, but I'm just a freaking slime! How'd you expect me to react!? It's my first time seeing a dragon!" _The teen shouted back mentally, while his sight and hearing might have returned he didn't have the ability to talk. This took the Storm Dragon by surprise.

"Well, I guess I didn't think of it like that." Veldora stated, scratching at his chin. "I promise you that I mean you no harm little one." While continuing to ponder, as Issei tried to think what the word of a Dragon was worth, Veldora continued. "This is certainly unusual. Slimes are normally low-ranked monsters that don't think, but you have self-awareness and even an unhealthy obsession with… b-boobs!" Was that a red tinge that was covering his face?

"_I'd say it's more than healthy!" _Issei replied.

"But it begs the question of whether you are unique."

"_I've been called many things, I don't think unique is one of them."_

"In this particular case, it refers to a being with extraordinary abilities, and you're not just some simple slime."

_"I am, or well I used to be human."_ This took the dragon by surprise. _"But, I was killed, and the next thing I know, I woke up like this."_

"In that case, you were reincarnated." Veldora mused.

_"That's the only conclusion I can think of."_ Issei nodded. "_No real other way to explain how I became like this."_ Veldora nodded. "_Does this happen often?" _Issei asked.

"Hard to say, but there are other types of circumstance. Where there are those that are summoned to this world, called Otherworlders and those of this world reincarnating. I've never heard of someone from another world reincarnating into this one."

"_First time for everything, and I'm sure I'm not the only one just the only one you've met."_

"A possibility but still, you're the first I've heard about."

"_I wonder if it's possible to find some of these otherworlders? Maybe figure out if there is a way back home? Do I even want to go back? Life as a Slime hasn't been so bad yet… but no boobs yet either, I'm starting to miss Katase and Murayama's beatings…, no risk without reward."_

"Oh, you're leaving already." Was that Dragon giving him the puppy dog eyes! Seriously it only worked for girls, and unless this giant ass Lizard turned into a beautiful buxom babe, hell he'd even settle for a Loli right now but there was no way it was working as he was now! But damn if he didn't feel bad, the guy had been on his own for three hundred years.

"I'll stay a bit longer." Stupid pouting Dragon, there were boobs out there to see!

"Please do!" Veldora really had been alone for a long time. "Stay as long as you want!"

"So uh… you were sealed here?" With nothing else to talk about, Issei decided to ask.

"I'm glad you asked." Veldora's story sounded as surreal as could be. Apparently, he 'accidentally' turned an entire town to ash, and how someone came to slay him. In Veldora's words a 'beautiful Hero'. Somehow, Veldora underestimated his opponent before going all out, but he still lost.

"_It was because you were distracted because of Boobs! I totally understand! What else could distract you?"_

"I was not!

Apparently, the Hero had been blessed with divine protection. The hero overpowered Veldora with her unique skill, Absolute Severance, before sealing him with Unlimited Imprisonment. Veldora proceeded to explain what a summon was, and needless to say Issei was grateful to be reincarnated as a Slime. To be ripped from their home against their will, bound to someone you don't know, and then used as a weapon. It seemed Social Darwinism was a big thing here.

It would have been a pain in the ass if he were summoned like that. Although maybe if the Summoner was a lady with epic proportions he'd take the risk. Issei was beginning to enjoy talking with Veldora, considering he had nobody but Great Sage to talk to and she was as big as a stuck in the mud as could be.

_"So, you've been here in this cave ever since the hero sealed you?"_ Issei asked.

"Yes, and I've been so very, very bored." The former human couldn't exactly blame him, he's only been in this cave for ninety days and he could at least move around.

"_Well it might be a bit late, but my name's Issei, friends call me Ise."_ Veldora blinked momentarily and tilting his head.

"You have a name?" He was honestly surprised that the small slime had a name.

"_Well, it's the one I had as a human, so I figured I'd just keep using it. It'd be weird not to, you know."_ He explained. "_Is it weird?"_

"No, it's not weird it's just names mean something here." Veldora stated. "Wait… friends? Are you saying that we're friends!?"

"_Is that a bad thing!?" _Fearing he had pissed the dragon off he backed up slightly.

"A mere Slime proposes friendship with me, the fearsome Storm Dragon!?" He exclaimed. Issei blinked and then a smirk came to his face, this was way too predictable. He would have rather it been a female Tsundere, but hey might as well make the most of it.

_"Well if you don't want to-"_ Issei began to turn to leave however Veldora shouted at him once more.

"Fool! No one said I didn't want to!" Veldora shouted, clearly frustrated and embarrassed at the same time as Issei turned back to face him.

_"So, what do you say?"_

"Well...if you insist...I guess that I'm willing to think about it." This would be the time Issei realised just how much of Tsunderes were a pain in the ass. Issei stared up at Veldora causing him to shift uncomfortably before finally barking out. "Alright, I'll be your friend. You'd best be grateful!" Veldora said, he really wasn't going to let this chance slip by. Issei jumped closer to the Dragon and rose up a tendril from his small body.

"_Put it there pal!" _Was that a tear in the dragon's eye Issei witnessed? Well before Veldora reached down with a claw, touching his outstretched tendril. Veldora the Storm Dragon, and Issei Hyoudou were now friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Man…"_ Issei sighed, realising now he'd be a massive douche if he suddenly bailed on Veldora. 300 years of isolation and when the Dragon first made a friend, they bailed on him? Issei didn't want to do him dirty like that, and in truth he still felt like he owed him for giving him his sight back. He had to do something for the hidden pervert that was the Storm Dragon before him.

"What's the matter?" Veldora inquired, leaning down curious to know what was bothering his new friend. "I-Is it time for you to leave already?" His voice was shaky as he asked, he really didn't want him to leave.

_"No, not quite yet."_ Issei told him. _"There is one more thing I want to do before I head off."_ The dragon seemed somewhat relieved but downtrodden as well as he knew it was inevitable for the red slime to leave eventually. _"Given that you've been locked up in there for three hundred years, you've probably not found a way to escape huh?"_

"Unfortunately not, the skills used to create my imprisonments are absolute, with my powers fading over the centuries there is little I can do to break free, even at my prime I couldn't." Veldora explained. "Why do you ask?"

_"Just trying to think of a way for us to break the Unlimited Imprisonment is all."_ Issei informed. _"I won't leave until we've figured out that much."_ He concluded surprising the Dragon.

"Y-you…" The waterworks almost started again and Issei quickly looked away from the puppy dog stare, seriously this Dragon relied too much on that, did he spend the last 300 years perfecting it or something!? "Do you have a means to undo my imprisonment?"

_"Maybe, I'm guessing that this Summoned hero had a unique Skill to imprison you like this."_ Issei mused aloud.

"Very observant of you, the Unlimited Imprisonment was a Unique Skill, only a skill of high calibre could confine Veldora the Storm Dragon!" If Issei had eyes he would have rolled them, instead he just mentally cleared his throat to get Veldora's attention. "Please, continue." Veldora hastily added.

_"I have a unique Skill of my own, maybe it'll work?"_ Moving towards Veldora, Issei reached out with a tendril and touched the barrier surrounding the Dragon.

**[Predating Unique Skill [Unlimited Imprisonment] with Unique Skill [Predator]… Failed]**

_"Guess that would have been to easy."_

**[Answer. A part of Unique Skill [Unlimited Imprisonment]'s analysis is complete. Prompting escape methods: ...]** Issei listened to Great Sage's solution to the situation, prompting him to ask his own questions regarding it, leaving Veldora out of the loop and the Dragon started to become quite agitated at being ignored.

"Hey! Don't just keep talking to your own skill!" Velodra roared, finally having enough of the treatment he was getting from a mere slime! Issei turned back to Veldora, the Dragon eagerly waiting for the answer. "Well?"

_"Alright listen up! This may not be a sure fire thing, and I wanted you to know that before we proceeded! Can't have you going in and risking it all if you didn't know what you were getting yourself into, I'm not some kind of ass hat to do that to a new friend."_ Issei declared causing Veldora to look down at him with a smirk.

"Proceed."

_"If we can analyze Unlimited Imprisonment from the inside and out, we might be able to remove it."_ He said and before Veldora could respond, Issei continued. _"I know that you're sealed, and due to that probably all of your skills are sealed too."_

"Correct."

_"Through my Unique Skill, you can give me the data, then I can analyze the data out here."_ Veldora tapped his chin for a moment. _"Only one catch."_

"Oh? And what's that?"

_"I've gotta… kinda… eat you?"_ Veldora blinked a few times before looking down at Issei. _"I'll use my skills Great Sage and Predator to analyze Unlimited Imprisonment while you try to destroy it from the inside; you'll be safe in my Predator storage, so you won't disappear."_ He explained. This was the best that he, and Great Sage could think of. _"So, big guy, what's the decision?"_ After a moment's pause, Veldora suddenly burst out laughing.

"This plan sounds interesting, let's do it! It's better than staying here for the rest of my days just wasting away! You have my consent!" Issei sweat dropped at the wording, not exactly the consent he was after.

"_Before I begin… you're not secretly some hot babe or loli right? Because if you are, I'd do everything in my power to do this as fast as possible. That voice isn't just for show?"_

"I'm male!" Veldora roared as Issei laughed getting a grin from Veldora as Issei reached forward to activate his predator skill. "Wait!"

_"Second thoughts?"_ Issei pondered.

"No, nothing like that." Veldora shook his head. "Before we start, I'll give you a name and you will give me one." Had he the ability to do so, he would have raised an eyebrow.

_"I already have a name, Issei Hyoudou, it's the name I was born with. I told you that already."_

"Yes, but doing this will engrave it onto our souls the fact that we are equal." He explained. "It'll be what humans call a 'family name', but the name I give you will grant you divine protection." Divine protection? He knew divinity was a bad ass thing, it meant god's right? Didn't Yuuma say something about gods or sacred something or other? Either way it sent a chill through him. "You are still nameless, so you'll become a monster with a name."

_"A monster with a name, I guess that works, it'd be a pain in the ass to not have a recognized name here. Wait is a mob monster supposed to have a name? Now that I Think about it, aren't we a little bit out of the ordinary, a dragon and a slime being friends?"_

"You're overthinking things." Veldora waved it off, Issei really didn't think he was. "Now give me a cool name, something worthy of me."

_"Alight lets me see here..."_ Issei began to wrap his name around the word storm in Veldora's name. "_Storm, what's another word for storm?"_ his 'eyes' widened. _"Tempest! What do you think of Tempest?"_

"What!" His sudden yelling made the slime jump back, maybe he had been way too quick to think of a name, he should have gone with twister or tornado something along those lines, hell even 'Thunder Bandit' could have worked here! "What kind of name is that!?"

_"Eh?"_

"It sounds fantastic!" Veldora exclaimed proudly hitting his chest with a closed claw. "As of today I am, Veldora Tempest!" He declared.

_"Don't scare me like that ya jerk!"_ Issei shouted as Veldora grinned and leaned down to Issei's level.

"And now I shall grant you the name, Issei, Ise for friends such as I." Veldora grinned as Issei nodded. "From now on you will be, Issei Tempest!" It was in that moment did the inside on Issei's body glow a vibrant green, and his body was filled with a new found power.

_"Alright, I'm going to eat you now."_ Issei declared causing Veldora to recoil slightly in surprise. **[Unique Skill: Predator!]** Issei's body expanded, surrounding and covering the entire barrier that surrounded the massive Dragon. Moments later it all began to compact within his outstretched body until Issei had fully consumed the entirety of it all and he had resumed his small form of a red slime with a green centre.

**[Would you like to analyze the unique skill Unlimited Imprisonment? YES/NO]**

_"Yes."_ He said. _"Hey Great Sage, how's the analysis on Boost coming along?"_

**[Answer: Still Analyzing.]**

_"Keep up the good work!"_ Issei Declared. _"Man, I can't wait to figure out what that skill does."_ He mused as he looked around the now empty cave, feeling a tad lonely now that the only person he had to talk to was gone. _"Time to find me some way out of this cave."_

The time that passed, whether it has been days or weeks Issei truly didn't know. The reincarnated Slime didn't want to ask Great Sage because she would have told him precisely how much time had passed and it would have probably depressed him to know just how long he was wandering around lost for. But his time hadn't been wasted in his search for an exit.

More Hipokte grass was eaten, along with Magistone ore. He wasn't about to let all that good stuff go to waste. He was starting to think he was becoming a hoarder with the collection in his storage was rising every time he absorbed something new. He also mastered his **[Hydraulic Propulsion]** skill, allowing him to gently glide over the surface of water instead of hurtling across it like some ignorant moron with a death wish on MTV.

But that's not all, just recently he had discovered that he didn't need to be afraid as a Slime! Not as long as he had water!

He had discovered it the first time he had used his **[Water propulsion]** skill, how fast he had been shot off due to the excessive water he had in taken and proceeded to expel. Now if he could just use that in short bursts but with the same force, it would definitely be useful. He had spent a lot of time at the underground lake discovering what he could do with water, and he had unlocked a few skills! He was totally going to kick ass when he got out of this cave!

People would fear the slime!

The first skill he unlocked was **[Water Bullet]** testing over and over again how to get the right amount to be useful if he came across something less than friendly then Valdora. He could shoot a single hole all the way through a large rock without destroying the rock, he figured that would be useful.

Then he figured why not and continued to create a cutting attack, which resulted in him acquiring **[Water Blade]** in no way was this because he was envisioning ripping a girls clothes apart little by little until there was nothing left! Well… he'd by lying if he said he hadn't thought about it, and with the tests on the Hipokte grass was anything to go by, by all accounts it should work. Further tests would be needed.

By his messing around with water and just moving about his body within the water's depths, he unlocked [Water Current Movement] it seemed once you gained a few abilities of the same element you received a mastery of some kind as after some time he received something else.

**[By acquiring Skills [Hydraulic Propulsion] [Water Current Movement] [Water Bullet] and [Water Blade], it has evolved into Extra Skill] [Water Manipulation]**

Now he could freely do as he liked with water as long as he had some to play with. But after playing with water and feeling embarrassed for acting like some kind of kid, he decided to move along with thoughts of wet t-shirts. Which led him to his first encounter with a not so friendly monster.

The moment they came across one another, Issei knew it wasn't going to end well for one of them, and considering he hadn't lived up do his dying wish as a human to lose his virginity, it wasn't going to be him!

What stood before him was a large serpent which had a jet-black body with thorned scales and tough looking skin. To him as a small slime it was giant, in truth since Veldora he couldn't very well question how large he actually was as a slime, he'd ask Great Sage about it later. For right now he had a life and death battle on his hands and his virginity was at stake! If he died, he'd die, end of story but if he lived he could move on and take that step to adulthood!

*Kisha–!* It was not friendly from the get go. Issei in truth wasn't a fan of snakes, but he had just spent time with a freaking Dragon so he was managing his freak out best he could. As far as Issei could tell as he observed the Serpent, other than it's thorned scales, it didn't have much of a defense, was it letting its guard down because he was just a slime?

Grinning to himself, he reached inward for the pool of water that was housed within his [Predator Storage] and shot it forth in a wide arc, representing a blade thrust at heightened speed.

Issei had to blink in surprise as the blade met no resistance, he hadn't missed that was for sure and he slowly watched as the head of the snake fell from the rest of the body, blood spurting into the air as the rest of the body fell to the ground wiggling for a while before falling silent.

"I'm going to need a ton more practice with that before I try and rip a girls clothes to shreds with it, don't want to kill some hottie." Issei shivered at the thought, he was not into guro, he was into some weird shit but not that. Looking at the now deceased snake, coming to realise that he had been worried over nothing, he approached it.

**[Query: Would you like to use [Predator] to absorb the Black Snake? YES/NO]** Issei would have shrugged but instead approached the snake and aloud the Predator skill to completely absorb his first monster kill.

**[Analysis complete:**

**Mimicry of Black Serpent obtained.**

**Inherent skill [Heat Detection]… the ability to see nearby heat sources. Furthermore, camouflage skills are nullified.**

**Inherent skill [Noxious Mist Breath]… the ability to release a powerful toxic (corrosive) breath. Released at 120 degrees for a distance of 7 meters.]**

_"So thanks to Predator, whatever monster I consume, I obtain that monsters skills? Man that's useful as hell!"_ Issei grinned. _"It's almost like a cheat! This is what I'm talking about! Easy life here I come!"_

As Issei left his first battle behind, there were several more that he had between his first battle and finding the exit to the Cave. From the freaky insects like the Evil Centipede and the Giant Spider towards other creatures such as the Giant Bat to even a Carapaced Lizard. Great Sage was great in giving him the names of the creatures that he took down in his venture for the exit. Undoubtedly, upon defeating each adversary that he came up against, he used Predator to eat them to gain their abilities, gaining a useful arsenal in the progress.

Each monster he defeated and used Predator on gave him a unique skill and the ability to mimic each creature.

Evil Centipede **[Paralysis Breath]**

Giant Spider **[Sticky Thread, Steel Thread]**

Giant Bat **[Vampirism, Ultrasound Waves]**

Carapaced Lizard **[Body Armor]**

However, the most useful of any of the abilities that he had gained from eating the monsters had to be the **[Ultrasound Waves]** For now he was able to speak, or at the very least mimic speech. By mimicking the organ of the Giant Bat that could radiate Ultrasound Waves, he could speak.

"Veldora's a Dere, a Tsun Tsun Dere~" Issei sang happily as he proceeded through the cave happy now that he could actually communicate with anyone that he might cross paths with.

As time passed, Issei began to notice the changes around himself. No longer was he in just a cave, there was evidence of craftsmanship beginning to show and he was now on a path of some kind, leading him through the winding of the caverns. This had to be close to the way out right?

Then, there it was. A giant gate had appeared before the small red and green slime. If Issei had eyes he'd probably cry. Other then the random ruins he crossed from time to time this was the first man-made structure that was still in one piece. It's massive form towered over the small slime to the point it was daunting but honestly, Issei was just happy to see it.

"Time to leave this nightmare infested cave and find me some action elsewhere! My life as a slime is just beginning!" Bouncing towards the door, readying the water deep within his storage to blast it full force at the door, seeing no other way to open it. His Magic Sense alerted him to the sudden creaking noise that came from the door. Issei halted his advance as the door itself began to shift, century old dust being disturbed for the first time.

And once more, it dawned on him that he was a Slime. Veldora was one thing, in the end they were both 'Monsters' but here, with the potential to meet a human and he being a mob monster, yeah the odds of that didn't sit well with the former human. If he was seeing a mob monster, he'd kill it just for the XP. Quickly searching the layout before the gate he ducked off the side of the path behind a few rocks to observe the situation. Finally voices began to reach him.

"Finally, took its sweet time in opening. The lock was totally rusted on that door…" The voice of the man spoke as Issei saw a man with a tall and strong build. His has brown hair which is cut short and has a goatee, whereas his cheeks have distinct depressions. He wore seemingly very plain attire that Issei observed.

"Come on now shouldn't we have expected as much? They say that no one has entered here in over three hundred years, right? Meaning no maintenance." Following after the first was another, A young man with medium length hair, seemingly in his prime.

"Still, isn't it a bit too reckless for the Guild Master to actually send someone to investigate the sealed cave?" Instantly Issei's attention averted from the other two to the final member of the trio. It was a girl! Blonde hair with a cute face! She wore a blue ribbon in her hair and had red marks under her eyes.

Instantly Issei focused his magic perception onto her physique, while not stacked like some of the girls back at Kuoh. she was certainly lacking but he wasn't judging here!

_"The hell you thinking Issei? You're not some creeper!"_ Issei paused in his thoughts. _"Fine. I'm a creeper but I'm no molester! Plus, I promised Veldora I wouldn't jump the first pair of tits I saw."_ Issei looked on longingly behind the rock as the trio began to move away from the entrance of the cave, leaving the entrance wide open.

"Don't worry, even if they say that there's a dragon, it's probably just some overgrown Lizard or Basilisk. You know how folktales get around." Issei listened to them argue for a few moments before beginning to lose interest.

_"Those guys weren't speaking Japanese were they? I was never any good at language so how the Hell was I able to understand them clear as day? Great Sage, you're up."_

**[Answer: In cases where intentions are vocalized, [Magic Perception] converts them to appropriate words and transmits them to the brain.]**

_"Man, where were you in English Class?"_ Issei sighed as he exited the cave, entering into a world he knew next to nothing about.

* * *

"Hmm… I'm all alone again." Veldora mused, however being alone didn't bother him now that he had spent centuries on his lonesome. Instead he felt better, knowing that Issei was close, or more so he was inside of Issei. And he knew that the Unlimited Imprisonment would one day be broken by his new friends unique skills. "I wonder if Ise is doing fine, he didn't seem to know how to get out of that Cave, I hope he is doing well. Surely now that he's been properly named, nothing in the cave should be much of a challenge, and he seems resourceful."

"He's too occupied with breasts to be much of a use."

"I did get the sense he had an unnaturally obsession towards breasts, I do hope he sees more than a woman's chest when he meets people." Veldora replied, it took a few moments to sink in that he was once more having a conversation with someone.

Flames burst all around him, not burning the Storm Dragon, it was seemingly only a visual effect but as he turned he swallowed nervously. Not much could rile up that of a Legendary Dragon such as himself, but the Dragon that was before him made Veldora look like a gecko.

"It's odd is it not?" The massive red dragon leered down at him. "His obsession with breasts could very well be his downfall. Yet all he does is obsess over them everyday! I don't see the point! We Dragon's don't have such a pathetic mannerisms!" Veldora had to wonder just how long this red dragon had all this bottled up inside. "What a pathetic host I have."

"Who are you?" Veldora asked causing the massive red dragon to blink in surprise before sheepishly grinning.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble on when Issei's involved, I have so many complaints and this is the first time I've had to share them." He told the other Dragon before rearing back, spreading his wings wide showing a great deal of showmanship as he roared the flames around them seemingly glowing brighter. "I am one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig!"

"Ise didn't mention you." Veldora stated, why would Issei not tell him he already knew a dragon? It's not like it bothered him that Issei knew another Dragon or anything.

"Probably because he has no idea I exist." Ddraig commented offhandedly. "It seems, whatever caused Issei to reincarnate into this world, forced me to come along with him. Currently my power is being analysed not unlike your imprisonment. No doubt once the analysis has been completed, Issei will become aware of me and be able to use my power." Ddraig finished.

"So we're here together until I'm released from my imprisonment?" Veldora questioned.

"It would seem so…" Ddraig trailed off. "Do you know any good jokes? It's quite boring not being able to talk to my host or do anything."

"I know how you feel, friend." Veldora laughed as Ddraig laughed along side his fellow dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Man this is all kinds of messed up."_ Issei thought to himself, since leaving the cave that he had been inside since awakening in this world, he'd be on a little adventure of his own. He was lucky that, for whatever reason that he discovered soon afterwards was that every monster that he came across was more than a little afraid of him. He learned thanks to the ever so helpful Great Sage, it had to do with his overwhelming aura that he had been constantly emitting without knowing, which he guessed he gained from chowing down on Veldora. That Dragon was starting to become more trouble than he was worth… well, in truth he should be thankful to him for it. If he didn't have that massive aura, then he might have been some monsters dinner.

But right here right now… that's what had him awkwardly looking away. He thought he knew the truth, he had read tons of hentai, played dozens of eroge games based around it. But how the hell was this worlds version the safe version? He didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

During his venture through the forest and after discovering that everything living that saw him immediately fled on sight, he came across thirty green humanoid demons. Each one of them had a small stature. Their equipment beyond shabby. Issei didn't need Great Sage's wisdom to know what they were.

They were of course Goblins.

Immediately, Issei had thought the worst of them. With how goblins were portrayed in most of the literature he read, he didn't doubt for a second that's what kind of beast he had encountered. He sure as hell hadn't expected them to converse with him and try diplomacy! Hell, when they brought him back to their village, he half expected it to be filled with female captives, yet not a one in sight! Even more surprising, he caught glimpses of female Goblins! In most of the goblin concepts portrayed back in Japan, the very concept of a female goblin rarely existed!

It was however thanks to these Goblin's that he understood something about himself, much better. Like how to control the volume of his voice, or reign in that massive aura he had. He was learning a lot these days.

The Goblin's after a small time of conversing with them, requested him to come back with them to their at the time skeptical, and very wary questioning their true motives. It wasn't easy to trust a goblin after you had seen them time and time again ravish woman for mere pleasure. But he figured if worse came to worse he'd kill a few and make his escape, plus he literally had nothing better to do and these were the first beings, other then Veldora he had conversed with, he may have just been lonely.

The Goblin village itself, wasn't much to look at. It was run down, aged and very, very basic. Like late neanderthal basic. No sign of craftsman or any skillmanship, not that he himself had any to begin with. It looked like they just built what they could and went with it.

But now here he sat, before what he assumed to be the leader of this shabby Goblin village, the Goblin kneeling before him was very old, frail looking. Beside him was the leader of the troop of Goblin's that he encountered and requested for him to come back to the village. He could sense with Magic Perception that numerous Goblin's had gathered outside and could see a few nosy parkers peeking in. They just seemed curious.

_"Why did it have to be Goblin's? We're in a Forest right, wouldn't there be elves or something else first? I didn't see a single rack worth noting among the girls out there."_ Issei sighed to himself. _"I just want boobs. I'm really regretting not doing anything to that girl back in the cave…"_

"I'm sorry we don't have much to serve you with." The elder goblin apologised as he bowed his head once more, Issei had refused everything offered, trying to explain to them that he as a Slime didn't need it and he wasn't about to take their only resources. "I'm the village elder here, sorry to make you wait."

"Ah yeah, I was requested to come here." Issei began. "I don't know the area very well, so I figured I'd ask for directions or something." He finished awkwardly still not even knowing what his own next step was. However, Issei was aware that he hadn't been requested here for nothing. It was clear that something was wrong and these Goblin's were looking for aide, the tension in the air was thick.

"The others told me of your tremendous power and I beg you to hear our request!" The elder begged.

_"Here it is."_ Issei inwardly frowned as he listened to what the Goblins had to say. If he was playing a Game, this would have come from an old village chief or something like that, right? Instead since he was a Monster, the request was coming from a Monster. He really had to get use to the fact that he wasn't human anymore.

Under some unexplainable cause, their 'God' which Issei pretty much summed up to be Veldora, disappeared a month ago. With Great Sage's help it was clear that the timing fit with him chowing down on the Dragon. Since Veldora was gone, and his presence no longer felt in the Forest of Jura where he was currently located, the monsters around these parts had become more active, fighting among themselves for more territory. Seriously just how damn strong was that dragon to make even monsters miles away from it passive?

_"Now I feel shitty! If I hadn't absorbed Veldora this wouldn't have happened and Veldora would be still locked up! Gah no matter what happened, I'd still be an asshole!"_ His life was becoming more and more frustrating, why had every choice he made so far have such a large impacting consequence here?

"Our current predicament is far worse I'm afraid." The Goblin elder continued. "Recently, our small tribe has been stalked by a large pack of Dire Wolves. We've already taken losses on our end and with our numbers we can't hope to stand against them."

The Dire Wolves numbered one hundred and the Goblins, including the women only had sixty that were capable of fighting. The number and strength differences between the Dire Wolves was a gap that couldn't be overcome by the Goblins. When the wolves arrived, the Goblins would be wiped out.

"Liguru my brother, he received a name from a powerful majin; he became the best of our warriors." The Goblin beside the elder began, Issei nodded recalling Veldora giving him his name despite him already having it. Monsters weren't usually named. Wait! The hell was a Majin? "He fought with everything he had and it still wasn't enough. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead already."

_"They literally are on their last legs here."_ Issei frowned, this was in a way all kinda his fault and he'd feel even more shitty if he did nothing and left the Goblin's to die. They didn't seem like the Goblin's he knew, and both were shedding tears for their fallen goblin brethren. _"Sure I might have killed a few monster back in the cave, but a hundred Dire Wolves? Is it even possible? Sure I'm awesome but I'm still just a slime."_

Issei was truly lost on what to do. There might be a slim possibility that he could win against the Dire Wolves, he himself didn't know the strength of the wolves or if he would be effective against them. How did the dire Wolves stand up against the Black Serpent or the Giant Spider, he had no idea what he was going against.

Then as much as it sucked to say, there was the moral dilemma of 'what he got out of it'. Sure by using Predator on Veldora he was mainly responsible for it. But it's not like he planned for this to happen, Veldora probably didn't even know his powers were keeping things in the Jura Forest civil. Plus if he was going to be risking his life he was going to need something in return for it.

_"Couldn't the goblins just relocate?"_ Issei pondered to himself before mentally shaking his head, without a doubt Goblins were on the lower spectrum of the food chain and there were other monsters in the area so even if they did move on, they'd no doubt stumble into someone else's territory.

"Please we just want to live, even if it's for the pride of my son." The elder finished as both he and his son were bowing once more to the slime. Issei mentally sighed to himself as he looked over the green humanoids before him.

"I'm no Hero." Issei began as the two Goblins before him raised his head. "I'm not selfless to do things without a reward. This is a big task that you've asked me to do, something I may not be capable of." He added. "So how's this. If I manage to deal with the Dire Wolves, we'll sort out the rewards after all is said and done and if I can't, I guess we're dead."

The sudden sound of a Dire Wolf howling caught their attention the two goblins trembling in fear at the sound, what Issei knew about wolves, their howls could echo on the wind but even so that one sounded close. The two goblins hurried outside of the tent they were in, Issei deciding to bounce out after them. Everyone outside was panicking, and for good reason. The howl was basically their last rights in this world. The village Elder tried to calm the community of Goblins down but to no avail; they were too scared.

Seeing the panicking goblin's he saw the woman and children among them, terrified for what was inevitably coming for them. What they needed was reassurance, someone to lead them. He didn't doubt that the Goblin Elder had done his job over the years he was the leader, but it was clear they had never faced something like clan extinction before.

He didn't know how well this would go, clearing whatever made his vocal cords possible he spoke loudly.

"Goblins!" His voice bellowed over the small village, bringing all the villagers to a halt as they turned with wide eyes to the small slime present in front of the elder's hut. "My name is Issei Tempest." He declared, deciding to use his new last name, the one Veldora had gifted to him. His old surname wouldn't serve him here in this world, he might as well embrace his reincarnation this much, at least he still had his first name and didn't need to get accustomed to a new one.

"I've vowed to your village Elder to help against these Dire Wolves." Lowering his voice as he no longer needed their attention he spoke to them calmly, despite his own feelings on the situation. Just from that the goblin's began to show relief that they had aide in their dire situation. "But I won't be able to do it all on my own, I ask that anyone able to assist to do so." While he wanted to help the Goblins he also wanted to show that they were capable of helping themselves. If he did everything, what would be the point?

"Starting today, we are Lord Issei's faithful servants!" Issei blinked at the sudden announcement, he guessed that the village Elder had already decided even before they had settled on a reward that if they survived, they would serve Issei.

_"The hell am I going to do with a loyal Goblin village?"_ Issei pondered to himself as he sighed to himself looking over the female goblins, they looked a little more than children… his reincarnated life filled with a harem of beautiful woman of all races was really not looking like a possible prospect here. _"Can work out the details with the old dude later, need to start thinking up a plan of attack… games don't fail me now."_


End file.
